


Wrongdoings

by YumeSin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, a vent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: In a non-descript dystopia, nothing matters anymore. So what is left to do?





	Wrongdoings

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a vent piece. Meh.

There's never a good time to say it. Since I met the two, they just...gradually showed me. They never told me with their lips. Not directly, anyways. It was all the hand holding and indirect communication. Both of them were cowards, anyway.

We watched the sun come up across the burning horizon. Embers from fires started hours ago still raged on. We sat on the edge of a high rise building. We were far enough away to admire the aftermath, but close enough for the wind to give us taste of the debris burning. This was unpleasant. But, what was even enjoyable anymore? We live to see the end. That was our promise, anyway. We sat on the rooftop as a safety precaution. All areas seemed to be ablaze, nowhere safe and hardly anywhere not touched by fire. There was almost something similar to silence up here, since we were so far away from the ground. Much like our minds, much like our deluded vision of it all. Whenever we came back to the ground, we were sure to burn by the others still alive. We would be jeered at, scorned, labeled the scorn of society. All because we chose this route. Nothing mattered anymore, anyway.

"So...what's new?" I asked. As usual, no answer. I started pointing out some funny things below, but, neither cared. Malon, the paler one, looked over at Pine. Pine was drawing a symbol in the crushed concrete. So, guess that's something new. Doodling something foreign in the crumbling infrastructure. I tried asking what it was, but Malon raised a finger to my lips. Guess they were never much to talk. That and really uh...interact with me. Guess it has just been me following them around. Saving them from the fires. Helping them avoid fights. I've been their protector, nothing less and nothing more.

The sun kept rising. The fires, still raging on, had no end in sight. And all Pine saw fit to do was draw in the crushed up concrete. What was his deal, anyway? Malon, in the times he did speak, spoke soft words. Words I thought no longer existed in the world we were in now. I believed in him to bring some calm to this madness. Not to the others, but to me. It kept me sane. It helped me realize that me protecting them was protecting my own sanity as proxy. What else was I to do anyway, join with burning shit down? Join with a slight chance of surviving tomorrow, and the next day and the next and the next?

I decided to cross my arms too, huffing. This was always unfair, but, life's unfair. This is still it after all, even with us so far up in the air.

"So...you think this is it?" Malon asked.

"Can't keep hiding. Can't keep running. Can't keep lying." Pine said.

"I mean, it's not like--" I tried to reassure, but quick cutting words came from another.

"Stop it. You're babying us. You know you'll end up like us. You're just delaying the end. Delaying it all just for some sort of company. You're fucking pathetic." Malon said. His brown eyes glared at me, pale skin seeming to reflect the red ashen fires that burned below. My eyes couldnt focus on him, hopping to Pine for some defense. But,no, still...drawing. Idly thinking. Giving up on any shred of hope he had.

"I don't care. I really don't. So just stop." I replied. I did care though. And I did need them. But I didn't want it to show. I wanted them to admit it. I wanted them to...show they cared. I glanced over to the two for some sort of reaction, but Malon was already too interested in Pine's art. Was he really going to believe me that easily? Was my life...truly that expendable?

The building we were on had been the tallest in the city. In the center, we could see everything. We could try and find a way out. We had the means of trying to path out of here. But instead, we were...sitting. And looking at the sun. And not changing our perspective. 

"You're funny, Jane. Saying lies so fucking easy. Like it's the truth. Like you really don't care. But I know you do. I know you care about us enough not to push us down there. And not to do your societal duty of being a fucking snitch. So stop with the act and be real." Malon said, seeming out of nowhere. Why couldn't he let the quiet stay a while? Why did he always have to ruin things like this?!?

I inhaled sharply, pretending not to hear a thing. Why would it matter if I turned on them, exposing them? That wasn't me at all. In fact, it was the opposite. Why was Malon being so aggressive anyway? I let my eyes slowly move toward them. Malon and Pine were holding hands, as usual. Squeezing their fingers tightly, hoping for better times I guess. But I was never considered close. Never even thought of, for a single minute, as part of a group. I bet, with any luck, I was just a contingency to them.

It was just the sound of crumbled concrete against a metal shard. Semi-Silence, Semi-honesty, Mirco-aggression.

"Why not be honest then? Tell them. Maybe they won't hurt you. Maybe they'll accept you." I said, softer. Trying to return them both to the state which I needed. I can't interact with them if they too hurtful. My bronze skin started to feel the sun more, wind kicking up, dirt and debris flying below our feet.   
  
"Honesty...heh, funny. You know what'll happen. That's why you haven't said shit." Malon replied, rolling his eyes. He moved his foot to swiftly kick me, nearly losing my balance. I grabbed the edges as I exhaled, shivering. What was that for? He calls me chicken, threatens to kick me, and trys to call me on my own bluff(which is true, sadly).

"Malon. Stop. She knows already. Just...relax. Enjoy the time." Pine interjected. This time, all sounds stopped. We just...sat there. Idly hoping for something better. Idly hoping things would work out. Praying that the people below would never drag us down to the ground. The silence continued. The pain from the kick slowly faded.

"Pine. I can't keep pretending she doesn't know. She's seen us, she knows what's going to happen. But she's still here. Like it'll make a difference what those people down there will do to us. Like it'll make a difference what people will start to say. It's like putting her versus Mike Tyson, and let's just say we won't last more than one round." Malon said. He went against Pines wishes. He went against my own, unspoken wish. I didn't want to admit anything more than I already did.

"Cancel C. isn't...isn't that blind. It won't just go into effect once information gets out. Cancel C. is just for peo--" I started to say, but the words weren't terse enough.

"Cancel C. doesn't care, Jane. Once they learn something, and if that something isn't in the order, you're gone. Done. Finished. It was our mistake for letting you in anyway. Guess we were the ones that liked your company, too." Pine added, taking his metal pointer and throwing it over the edge. We all watched it fall. It was less than graceful. It took less than 10 seconds. It reminded me what it would look like if one of us fell.

"If we do it toge--" I began, but someone else was already fighting the words.

"Together means shit in CC. Together means you're directly related meaning you would be targeted too. Together makes you an accomplice. Together makes you lose your life." Malon said, his hand moving to hold Pines. They were, wait, they were standing now?!? I tried to reach for them, but it was too late. They were already starting to lean toward the edge, preparing to fall. 

"No hard feelings, right? We just know...once word gets out, we've got a lot on our hands. And we can't put that on your shoulders too." Pine said. And then, they burned.

And then, fully knowing, I burned too.


End file.
